Always Together
by wolflovexXx
Summary: Hibari Kyoya was seen as a demon but there was still a sustain little brunet named Sawada Tsunayoshi who could always see past his icy cover. one-shot 1827 kyo/tsu some what oc Tsuna


**WOLF: this was a story I wrote on the splir of a moment. I've been getting flashes of writers block, really bad writers block. It's my first attempt at a Hit Man Reborn fic. Lately I've grown bored with Naruto, I love the story but it gets boring only writing about one person all the time. KHR has always been one of my favorite mangas so I really wanted to take a shot at it. **

**Penny: There is another one-shot that will be uploaded next week. **

**WOLF: for those of you hoping for a Naruto story in sorry but as I said I'm sorda getting bored with it but I do have a one shot I will be putting out for Christmas, and I will be finishing what I have being written so please do continue to read my work! **

**Please review I want to know how I did on my first KHR fic!**

* * *

The bitter whispers around him froze his very core.

"Monster"

"Vile"

"Demon"

"Devil's spawn"

All words of hate stinging his very soul. Not one person could say a single nice word in his presence. Why did he allow it to hurt so much? His mother had always told him not to allow it to bother him. He showed no sign of pain on his face. That would be wrong of him, and it would only make him a target for more.

It froze his heart over in time. All the hate made him cold. Every person who crossed his path came to fear him and he came to hate them. Yet even with the way they acted, he still protected them, from people who tried to make their peaceful town unsafe.

He came to the decision: it didn't matter if they hated him, so long as they were safe. And yet even though he said that, he didn't mean it. It hurt to see them run away screaming in fear.

Still there was one, that small herbivore; they were all herbivores because they never stood up for themselves. That herbivore oddly enough never ran. He would flinch but looking into it, Hibari came to understand that it may just be normal for him, as he saw the boy do it every time someone talked to him. Like he was wary of the things they may do.

It was later on that he came to understand why Sawada Tsunayoshi was so jumpy when it came to the people around him.

Hibari was doing his usual rounds, checking that there weren't any rule breakers on the loose when he stumbled upon a very unusual sight.

Tsunayoshi was walking home when a large hand grabbed hold of the petite brunets arm.

The young boy only gave a small squeak of surprise before he spun on his heel and slammed his small foot, very small, into the man's knee, causing the male to release his arm. Quickly he dodged the hand that was reaching for his leg, before he pulled out several thin wires, which spun around that man before Tsunayoshi pinned him to a tree and took off running.

Hibari jumped down from the building, watching the retreating back with an amused look, before turning to the male who was struggling so much that the wires had cut into his skin.

He had a worthless herbivore to bite for now; he'd look into the mystery that was Sawada Tsunayoshi later.

* * *

People are like stained - glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within. - Elisabeth Kubler-Ross

* * *

It seemed that trouble followed Tsunayoshi like a lost puppy. Again and again, Hibari would walk in on the boy freeing himself from some mysterious man or woman.

Hibari also came to the conclusion that the boy was not a herbivore as first thought. Watching him fight again and again, he came to understand that he was anything but a herbivore. The ferocious glare he sometimes sent at the attacker, especially when he was reading on the way home, was so sharp that it sent chills of joy down Hibari's back.

Yet there was only one time, the boy had successfully been pinned down and forced to submission.

He was reading a rather heavy book that was filled with words all over the page. It was so sudden that Tsunayoshi could not even dodge the incoming attack. He was pushed to the ground so roughly, that his book went flying across the park, landing in a puddle of water.

He had no time to grab for his wires as the woman had pressed a rather sharp knife to his neck.

Hibari realized staying hidden for this one would likely cost the boy his life, so he quickly jumped out of his perch in a tree and threw his tonfa at the woman, forcing her to back off. Tsunayoshi gasped for breath as she had been pushing down on his back so hard that he could hardly breathe.

His watery honey brown eyes traveled to Hibari's own silver irises.

Without having to speak to one another they moved in sync with each other. Tsunayoshi spun his wires around her legs while Hibari distracted her with a head on attack. Flicking his hands up, Tsunayoshi unbalanced the woman, giving Hibari an opening to swing his tonfa into her stomach, knocking her out easily.

Tsunayoshi walked to his side, trembling softly but had strong eyes. He bent down and checked the woman's pockets and pulled out her wallet. Checking over the information, he dropped the wallet on the ground, before backing away with a frown on his rosy lips. He looked to Hibari and nodded his thanks before he hurried off, as if someone may come and look for him if he stayed any longer.

* * *

Happiness is not something ready-made. It comes from your own actions. - Dalai Lama

* * *

He didn't come to school the next day but he was back the day after. He was pale and had a small bruise on his cheek. As if not wanting to pay attention to that fact himself, he only nodded to Hibari before hurrying to class.

Since when did that odd herbivore capture his attention?

It was odd now that he thought about it. They had never spoken a single word to one another but somehow, he couldn't keep his eyes away.

Once again they would fight together, as time passed and then all the attacks just stopped one day.

They were walking side by side, as they had come to do more often as the year had moved on.

It was odd but in that year, they would begin to speak to one another like they were equals. This never bothered Hibari. Tsunayoshi had been the first human, other than his own mother, who had not run away from him. Quite the opposite; he had come to even leaning against Hibari's side after a long fight.

Hibari had even found himself becoming so close to this odd boy that he would end up giving him his own spot in the disciplinary committee. He worked himself up the carnivore latter so quickly, that he was soon second only to Hibari.

That one day that they were finally left alone had come as a terror and as a blessing.

Tsunayoshi was to be the next head of a mafia family. That very saying seemed wrong, even to Hibari. He had known Tsunayoshi was a good leader but he had one small thing that would always hold him back, Tsunayoshi hated to be involved in any form of violence. The only reason he had learnt to fight in the first place, was so that he could keep himself alive.

The strange baby named Reborn was a horror. He messed up the way the two of them had gone about their everyday lives. He had barged right in, not caring that he was taking away the few things that gave them the pleasures of being able to relax together after a long day of watching over their over active school.

Soon people would barge in with the word of the baby saying that it was okay and that they wouldn't mind. But they did. They had come to a point, in which they could understand what the other needed, without the need of words.

They felt as though their security was being breached. And Kyoya realized that his baby carnivore may end up being taken away from him.

That had caused a cold chill to run down his spine.

Tsunayoshi was his sky, his chain to sanity and security. He had been the first to accept him for what he was.

Yet all these other herbivores thought they could barge into their lives like it was nothing.

It surprised him when he realized he wasn't the only one thinking that.

His baby carnivore had sat down next to him one evening and turned to wrap his arms around Hibari's shoulders, hugging the taller male as close as he could.

With his face pressed into the raven's neck he whispered his worries. Had it been anyone else, Hibari may have blown them off or even have bitten them to death, but he could never do that to Tsunayoshi. His baby carnivore was his light.

He could only hug him back as he had never been good with telling other people his thoughts, but it seemed that was all that Tsuna needed, as his tense shoulders relaxed and a small honest smile slipped onto his face.

Hibari, though they had been close, found it rare to see the fluffy brunet smile. He could give crooked smiles but rarely smiled with all his heart.

That smile caused his heart to skip a beat. He didn't understand what that meant. He couldn't understand.

Later on he did. They were alone, finally away from the rowdy bunch that had begun to stick to Tsuna like glue. Hibari felt himself worried over this fact. They hadn't been alone since that one night and over the next few months, he would be given the chance to look over his odd feelings.

What he came up with horrified him. So much so that he had avoided Tsuna altogether. That back fired when he found the boy who he had believed to be possibly stronger than himself crying.

He had never seen him cry. Not once in the time he had first seen the boy had he ever seen him cry. Not even when he had a sharp knife stabbed into his shoulder. All personal feelings put on hold he rushed to the boy's side in hopes that he could stop the tears. As a reward for his actions he found himself pinned to the school by a rather sharp wire upside down.

Never again would he ignore Tsunayoshi.

They still became closer, even with the constant crowding from Tsuna's so called guardians. Those boys were loud, rowdy, and destructive. It didn't take long for Tsuna to start keeping them away from his house.

His mother didn't seem to realize that the boys came less and less over time. She was naturally airheaded.

Tsuna had taken after her, though most wouldn't think that when they first looked; Tsuna was often occupied with thoughts that made him oblivious to most things going on around him.

Hibari realized not long after they had moved on to high school that Tsuna and he were still really close, but maybe even closer now.

Often when others weren't around, Tsuna would guide Hibari's head onto his lap and groom through his hair with thin and long fingers.

It were times like these, he realized Tsuna was no longer the child he had saved that one fateful day.

Tsuna had grown to be a beautiful flower in full bloom. Skinny arms had become long and swift, short legs had grown slim and lengthy, rounded cheeks slimmed and honey brown eyes became narrow. He was not the small boy he had once been.

Yet he wasn't the only one to change, Hibari had also grown taller but also leaner. He was hansom rather than beautiful, as he was definitely not feminine.

Impossible for him to expect, it was Tsuna who had been the one to kiss him first. The kiss was childish but it spoke a thousand words.

Their friends never saw the difference in their behavior; they would finally admit that they were friends when they finally were in high school. Neither were very touchy to begin with, they would sit close to one another and smile when no one was looking, but they would keep any physical contact to themselves until they were alone.

Not one person saw it coming in their final year, not even Reborn, who was known for seeing and expecting things ahead of others, was ready for the surprise Tsuna dropped on them, when he came to school with a small golden engagement ring on his right ring finger.

It was an even bigger surprise when they learnt that it was in fact Hibari Kyoya, who had given it to the petit brunet. But none could object at the look of pure joy on his face when he finally explained that he and Hibari had been dating for over four years.

And their wedding had gone off with a bang. It was not Tsuna's blood father who walked him down the aisle but Reborn, who had taken up the role after the blond one forth Italian, had refused to do so.

Not everyone had accepted their relationship; Tsuna's father had refused to even talk to his son. Yet it was also his mother who didn't like it very much. She had wanted to have grandchildren, but as both were boys she would be getting none.

Devastating as that was, Tsuna hadn't let it stop him from continuing on with the engagement. And so they were married in May, under the many Sakura trees.

It would be later in time, when Tsuna was Vongola Decimo, they would learn the pain of separation. Tsuna would be put in an unconscious state, so his younger self would come and change their future.

It worked but the pain both felt at seeing one another, after so long burned with the fire that had set ablaze the Mare headquarters.

Time passed and it passed to fast in their opinion. They grew older with age, and it was in their late thirties that they had a child. Yes despite the factor saying they were male, they finally were given child thanks to science that had advanced, since they had first become a family.

This child even if Tsuna would have preferred to have protected them forever had become the next in line for the Vongola.

And a brave and strong successor they became. Following the ideals of both their parents, who to their distaste, had left and moved to their home town. Out of Italy to once again live a peaceful life until their very end.


End file.
